The Grass is so Much Greener on your Side Ginger
by BronyMaster
Summary: Story of Ginger and an oc of mine Tammy. Tammy is hiding something and is determined to keep it under wraps...But Ginger...how did she figure it out! "It takes one to know one Tammy." Dark in a few places but I promise theres some sunshine! ps there's some Courtney in this ;) (Not a fic about a relationship between the two fyi)
1. Chapter 1

The Grass is So Much Greener on Your Side Ginger.

"Dodie, Macie did you guys notice the new girl in our third period? I wanna ask where she got her top but I can't remember her name. Do you guys know who she is?" Ginger asked as the three walked down the hall to lunch.

Dodie piped up "Do you mean the girl with the light brown, really short but quite flattering hair and the soft violet top with the baby blue bib and matching hairclip? No clue."

Ginger blinked before responding a bit shocked at Dodie's attention to detail. "Y..yeah her."

"I'm not sure of her name but I can ask Meranda and Mipsy. They know everybody, but i'm pretty sure she's not new."

Macie stopped, beconing the others to stop as well. "I have my yearbook collection in my locker. Wanna stop and grab them? We can see if we've ever had her in any earlier grades!"

Ginger smiled. "Great idea Macie, we can check them out during lunch and skip talking to Meranda and Mipsy. We'll help carry them."

...At the girls lunch table...

Ginger pointed to a page in the yearbook in front of her. "Guys look, here she is. Her name is Tammy Wilde and according to this she's been in the same grade and most of the same classes as us since Lucky Elementary. Wow I..I never noticed her before."

Macie pointed at Tammy leaving the lunch line carrying a bag lunch and a carton of milk. "Well here's a good chance to say hello gals because she's headed our way"

The girls looked up and saw Tammy, with her short light brown hair, rosy cheeks, and blue eyes, looking for a place to sit. Her outfit was cute, if a little old and worse for wear, her overall look was very nice, but in the end was ruined by the dark, black sunglasses she always wore even though they were inside.

"Hey Tammy! Come sit here!" Ginger waved her hand in the arm, motioning her over to their table. She walked questioningly over to the table.

"Did uh..did you call me Ginger?" She asked when she reached the table.

"Yeah. I was gonna invite you to sit here if you like." Tammy thanked her and sat down. "I was also gonna ask wehere you got your top, it's really violet color looks great on you."

"Oh...uh thanks but I um.. I made it. i got the fabric at the market downtown just uh...just if you still wanna know."

Macie piped in. "Handmade huh? Wow, it's really well made Pat on the back for workmenship heh-heh" Macie giggled and gave Tammy a pat on the back. As her hand clapped (softly mind you) on to Tammys back the jumpped, threw her hand over her mouth and cried out. (it was very muffled otherwise the whole caf. would have been staring) Of course Macie jumpped a mile realizing that she had hurt her. Tammys eyes jolted over to Macie.

"Oh Maci I! I...you didn't...Oh!" And with that she ran from the table with the girls, of course, right behind her. They caught up to her when she darted into the girls bathroom.

"Tammy?! Are you alright?"(Ginger)

"What's going on?"(Dodie)

"Im so sorry, it would seem I swung a great deal harder than I ment to!"(Macie)

The girls all spoke in a rush until Tammy shouted "Girls stop! im ok, my back is just sore is all, I fell down the stairs at my house last night, even a light touch like Macie's really hurts alot. It's not your fault Macie, its mine ok? I realized I must have made you feel terrible, but I freaked and couldn't find the right words to explain so I kinda...ran off. Im sorry girls."

Macie and Dodie sighed in relief and headed off to the table again, Tammy started to head that way too but Ginger blocked the door. "Um...yes Ginger?" Tammy said looking confused.

Ginger spoke. "Ya know Tammy before my mom got married to Dave, she dated a guy named Buzz. Having his overbearing "Man's Touch" around the house was too much for her to handle, for me too but I wanted her to be happy so I kept quiet, she dumped him. But I never told her that Buzz used to smack me around whenever she and Carl weren't home. All my mom knew was that i "fell down the stairs alot" That's all _anyone_ knows about the bruises when Buzz was still in the picture"

Tammy looked puzzled. "Ginger that's really sad and all, and please don't take this the wrong way but, why are you telling _me _all this?" Ginger turned and opened the door as she spoke.

"My point in telling you is quite simple really..." She turned, halfway out the door, and faced Tammy. "...It takes one to know one Tammy, and I know you didn't fall down the stairs anymore than I did. So when your ready to talk, you can come to me, ok?" Ginger took a step back and let the door close behind her.


	2. Tammy's Home Life

...CHAPTER 2...

Tammys mouth dropped to the floor as she slid down to her knees. "She...she knows...Sh...She knows!" She caught her head in her palms and cried.

Meanwhile in a stall Courtney stood with her hand over her mouth in shock. She didn't dare speak or she would make herself known to Tammy, but the thoughts swimming in her mind were anything but quiet. "_Dear sweet Ginger was abused?! And by such a vile man as that "Buzz" character! Why!...why...she's clearly much stronger than I had first thought..." _

...That night at Tammy's house...

"Well now what do I do? Now that Ginger knows and all..." Tammy thought to heself as she sat on her bed staring at the door to her room. The minute she walked through the door she recived a glare and a finger pointing to her room from her mother. That meant that her Dad was home and smashed and once he and Mom were done blech...doing "you know what" in their own room He would come upstairs to have his "words" with me. "Words" around here is code for a beating. Typicaly from her Dad, mostly when he was drunk, but now and then it was from her mom, who by the way, was almost never sober. Not always drunk, but always had...more than a few...

Tammy cringed at the sounds of her parents in the room next to hers. "Sheesh they're loud" she thought. "But then again the walls are paper thin." She drifted off into her thoughts and before she knew it her father threw open her bedroom door and searched the room with his eyes until they landed on Tammy perched on the bed. He crossed the room and gripped her arm tightly. "looks like i'll have to wear long sleeves tommarow." she thought as she winced at the pain. He slapped he in the face"ill have to break out the cold cream too" and punched her already black eye "and hellooo sunglasses again". He loudly called out her flaws, told her she was worthless, and would never amount to anything as he continued to beat her. After about an hour Tammy noticed that he was squeezing her rear as he mashed her back on the bed. Tammy's eyes widened and he smiled at her reaction and reached for the hem of her jeans. He reached with his other hand to pull up her top but her mother, who seemed to have appeared from nowhere swept into the room, softly grabbed her husbands face in her hands and kissed him passionatly and with her hand around his wait led him off to their room closing the door behind her.

Tammy lay still for a moment prossesing what had just happened. She sat up as it began to fall together and she realized that her mother had litterally saved her. She pulled her knees up to her chest, placed her head in her hands and cried once again. She sat that way for about an hour, and her mother swept into the room again, alone this time. Her mom sat on the edge of the bed and Tammy looked up. "Your dad's asleep..." Tammy sighed in relief. But it was short lived because as she did so, her mother slapped her hard in the face. "I know it's normal for a girl your age to be curious, but with your own father?! That's just _sick!_ Your sick! I can only hope you learned your lesson young lady! And with that she stormed out of the room, closing the door, leaving her daughter alone, holding her cheek and crying once again. Tammy lifted her head and looked at the clock. It was only six thirty...


	3. What's going on Ginger!

...chapter 3...

The doorbell rang at the Wilde house at seven on the dot. Ginger had felt a bit uneasy sense about six thirty-ish, so she got the address from the directory and came over to check on Tammy. She was only a little bit suprised to see a drunken woman open the door, clearly wearing nothing under her robe. The woman's voice was practically dripping with sugar when she spoke to Ginger. "Don't you think it's a bit late at night to be selling cookies Sweetie? Where's your Mommie huh?"

Ginger tried her best not to look annoyed. "Ma'am, my name is Ginger, I have history class with Tammy. I was wondering if she could go to the library for a while to help reasearch on our term project? We'll be back by ten, for sure." Ginger smiled and almost threw up at the fake sugar in the womans reply.

"Come on in won't ya sweetie? I'll go get Tammy for you." Ginger walked in and sat on the old plaid armchair near the staircase. The woman walked up the steps and opened a door. Her voice boomed as if she didnt even know there was someone downstairs. It's not evesdropping if you can hear every word they say because they never heard of the term "inside voices" was it? Ginger thought to herself. She decided it wasnt and paid close attention.

"Tammy! Fix your face and put on something long-sleeve!" The woman boomed.

Tammy's meek voice could barely be heard. "Yes ma'am, but if I could ask...Whats-? AH!"

She was interupted by what sounded to Ginger like a direct punch to the stomache and that woman's loud voice again. "Don't you sass-talk me young lady!" She WASNT! Ginger thought bitterly, but at this moment she knew she needed to simply play deaf, or Tammy could get hurt even more. "I was about to tell ya sheesh!" Ginger could now hear Tammy crying and had to litterally bite her tongue. "Some Gina-something is waiting downstairs to go to the library. So MOVE IT!" Tammy cried out again."AH! I understand, i'll be down in just a few minutes, thank you." Ginger grimanced, sounded like a blow simmilar to the last one. But she couldn't be too sure.

She heard the woman coming down the steps again so she took out her phone and pretended to be just about to get off the phone with her mom. "Ok mom. Yes, i'll head right home after I drop Tammy off. Yes, i'll call you when we leave the library. Ok, See you soon!" She put away her phone and pretended she just noticed Tammy's mother on the bottom step. "Oh, sorry Mrs. Wilde, my mom called to check on me really quick. Will Tammy be down soon?"

Mrs. Wilde shrugged. "Maybe. You know how us girls are dear. Takes FOREVER to put our face on!" She chuckled. Ginger smiled but on the inside she nearly choked. "What kind of sick joke was that?" she thought. "And after what you just said to Tammy!? Your sick!" But she only laughed and said she was the same way too. It was mostly silent for the next ten minutes until Tammy came down the steps.

She was...suprised.. to say the least to see Ginger in her living room. "G-Ginger!" Ginger quickly shot her a look, silently telling her not to act suprised. "Hey Tammy!" Ginger jumped up and hugged her. "Mr. Woodcrest(good fake name? no?...didn't think so... ) gave us a whole new topic! we have to start completly over and it's still due on Friday! We HAVE to go! NOW! Bye Mrs. Wilde!" Ginger ushered Tammy out the door.

It took a moment for Tammy to realize but when she did she stopped. "Uhh...Ginger.?.. this isn't the way to the library... and not to sound dimwitted but...there's no group project either...or a Mr. Woodcrest...w-what's going on Ginger?"

"We don't have a lot of time Tammy, just trust me and i'll explain when we get there, ok?" Ginger began running again. Tammy wan't sure..."but I'd rather be here...than in that house" she thought as she started to run after Ginger.

...

"Old Aunt Emmy's travers tavern and motel?" Tammy read. "G-Ginger? what on earth are we doing here?" Ginger only said for her to wait outside for a moment and went inside.

...Inside (with Ginger)...

Ginger walked up to the front desk, ignoring all the drunken grown men staring at this random teenage girl in their bar, rang the bell. A moment later an attenant showed up and asked for her id. Ginger instead gave her a folded sheet of paper and asked if she would please give it to Aunt Emmy and send her out. The woman started to read the note.

"Hey, if you aren't smart enough to understand that when someone says to give a note to someone, that's it's private!-then you clearly aren't smart enough to pass it along!" Ginger grabbed the note and walked behind the counter. "I'll take it to her myself." As she walked up to the manager's office she stopped and grabbed her usual room key. She knocked on the door to the office and waited.

The door opened and a frail but lively looking old woman pulled Ginger inside and closed the door behind her. "Well, if it isn't miss Ginger. What brings you here?...Don't tell me...you need to use the room again? Sweetie...I thought that dark spot in your life was over now? Is it happening again for you? Oh dear, come here." She pulled Ginger into a hug. Ginger pried herself loose.

"Aunt Emmy, the room's...not for me this time..." This was met with a confused look from Aunt Emmy. "Well see...I met this girl at my school and well...it uh...takes one to know one I guess. Is it still ok?" The old woman's heart melted to hear Ginger wanting to do something so kind for someone she didn't even know very well. "Of course, use the back door, you know the way up there, and call me if you need me. Now, go, youv'e got somebody waiting for you outside don't ya?" She winked and Ginger went to go get Tammy.

...Inside "the room" at Aunt Emmy's...

Tammy was clearly confused, Ginger had told her mother that they were going to the library(wich wasnt true) and now they were in a motel room above a run down but somehow still in buisness "tavern". "That's it." She thought. "I'm putting my foot down, i'll make her tell me what's going on."

"Ginger? What on earth is-? She stopped short. "Tammy, please, just trust me?"


End file.
